


Various Short Fics for Fic Promptly (Burn Notice)

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short fics I wrote for a challenge week at the Dreamwidth comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fiona, there is no to-do list long enough to keep her occupied when Michael goes into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This set also originally included [Glenanne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/435843) and [Mattress.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459755)

* Pick up groceries  
* Get sushi from Publix  
* Do laundry  
* Go to yoga  
* Go to target range  
* Ask Sam about Michael's whereabouts  
* Ask about bounty hunter jobs  
* Seek client  
* Check up on Madeline

"Fuck it," Fiona said as she crumpled her to-do list. "I'm looking for Michael."


	2. Any, any, He needs a high five right to the fucking mouth. With a chair. Or an atomic bomb.

"Hey, kid, I'm back!"

"Hello, Larry." Michael groaned. "I think you're only the second person to break into my flat without using explosives. That's impressive."

"I see you had some business of your own to take care of. But I have a business proposal that might just be better than sex."

Larry stood in front of Michael and Fiona's bed. He raised his right hand in the air. "You ready for it?"

Michael frowned as he gave Larry a high five. Fiona sighed and frowned with Michael.

"Michael, Larry needs a high five right to the fucking mouth. With a chair. Or an atomic bomb. I could try making one of those some--"

Michael covered Fiona's mouth. "That's no way to talk to our guest, Fi." 

Fiona bit Michael's hand. Michael removed his hand from Fiona's mouth.

"Sorry, Michael."


	3. Any, any, handcuffs

Michael was sitting in a chair, naked. His hands were handcuffed behind his back.

Fiona walked, then stood in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Fi?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I do this, Michael?"

She sat in his lap and started kissing his neck, travelling south with each kiss.


	4. Michael/any, even after being born and raised in Miami and speaking a dozen languages, Michael's Spanish is still crap.

"Uh, hello, I'd like a...I'd like a media--media-no...media...uh, this."

Michael points at the entry on the menu. 

_"Medianoche?"_

"Yeah, that. And do I have to ask for water in Spanish?"

"No, sir, I can write that on your ticket for you. And by the way, it's _agua._ "

Michael attempts to smile, but he doesn't find any of this funny.


	5. any, any, white hot

Here's why I hate White Hot Heat game days at the AmericanAirlines Arena: one, traffic is bad downtown, making easy getaways impossible. My idea of a clean escape does _not_ involve hopping on a transit bus to get off ten blocks away from basketball traffic. Two, it's hard to hide near a building with monitors with flashing colors near its entrance. But my least favorite thing about White Hot Heat game days is that to blend in with the locals and the other people going to the game, I have to wear a white shirt. I can either pretend I'm a celebrity looking for a front row seat and risk being thrown out of the game, or I can walk around the Arena wearing a white shirt that barely matches my trousers. I prefer to do the latter.


	6. any, magic realism

"Are you ready, Fi?"

"Sam, I'm always ready." 

Fiona snapped her fingers. A nearby propane truck exploded. The sound of patrol cars neared the explosion.

"Now can we get out of here before the cops catch us?" 

"Sure."

Fiona disappeared in a burst of flames. Sam disappeared behind her.


End file.
